


A Quiet Night

by MadMax17



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuz im super tired, request, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax17/pseuds/MadMax17
Summary: Super short, kinda cute, I'm super tired. A little look into Vlad and Lisa's life when they were still together and happy.





	A Quiet Night

Vlad wasn't quite sure when he’d fallen for her, for a long time he wasn't even sure he knew what the word ‘love’ meant. But one day he had awoken with a tightness in his chest he didn’t recognize and it had been the only word he could think would describe the feeling.

Perhaps it had been watching her eyes light up every time she’d make a new discovery, a litany of soft 'ohs' and 'ahs' fallen from her lips. She’d have to push her hair out of her face more often than seemed practical, and she always did so before she'd write her notes down. Vlad didn't mind, he liked watching her tuck soft blonde curls behind her ears.

Or perhaps it had been on one of the many nights she would scold him for how poorly he took care of himself. She would often force him to be seated as she stood behind him with a brush, running the bristles through his dark hair. She'd be astonished at how soft it was, trying to convince him to allow her to braid it at some point, a desire he would silently ignore but internally want.

Maybe it had been on one of the nights she’d ask him to read to her from his extensive collection. She’d have difficulty keeping her eyes open but wanted to keep learning, even as exhaustion took her over and soft snores would escape her.

And he’d do it for her, he'd do anything for her.

“Vlad?” a soft voice inquired from nearby and the vampire looked up from his fireplace. The light flickered off her skin in a way that was nearly intoxicating.

“Yes, my darling?” he said softly, his voice carrying through the room. She smiled at the sound of it.

“What are you doing out of bed?” 

“I am simply…” he paused, deliberating for a moment, “thinking.”

“Oh?” she smiled as she walked farther into the room, closing her robe over her large belly. “And what are you thinking about?”

He turned to her and placed his hand on her lower belly, feeling the swell under his hand. He was careful of his nails, knowing they were sharp and she was fragile. Especially now.

“He’s been kicking a lot tonight,” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at the fire with him. She blinked wearily. “He is strong, just like his father.”

Vlad smiled, pride filling his chest. “Come, my darling. You should return to bed,” he kissed the top of her head softly before hooking an arm under her legs and lifting her effortlessly.

She laughed softly, as if worried she'd wake a baby who hadn't been born yet. “I can walk, Vlad,” she whispered.

“I am aware but-” he kissed her lips, cutting off another of her protests, “but allow me this. Let me take care of you for awhile.”

She smiled at him and laid her head against his shoulder, running her fingers across his chest with a sweet smile. “Will you sleep with me?” she asked. “Will you remain in bed for the full night.”

“If that is your desire,” he said, walking through the halls of his castle. “It would make me...happy.”

Honestly, her smile could light up the night and he didn't feel like he deserved her affections. But here he was, holding such an innocent, beautiful person in his arms. Someone who almost gave him faith in humanity again.

“I love you, Vlad,” she said sleepily, curling up in the vampire’s arms. 

He was silent until he laid her down, wrapping the quilt she’d spent her spare time making around her before lying next to her. His arms held her close and he spoke a silent vow to protect her and their child, for as long as he was able.

“And I love you, Lisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request from @alexthenonbinarypal on Tumblr!!
> 
> Hey guys, I haven't written fanfic in awhile so don't kill me if it isn't great. I'm working on it. I've been watching Castlevania on Netflix and wanted to write fanfic and this lovely person gave me one so yay! If you got anymore let me know!


End file.
